


Jughead_Police_Station

by OliviaLourde



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Tentatively releasing little bits I've written





	Jughead_Police_Station

_(Leaving the police station, Jughead stops, pulling Sam back to him. As he stops her, FP shows up.)_

FP: Jughead! I’m sorry, I, uh… I came as soon as I got your messages. My phone… the friggin’ battery. I forgot to plug it in last night. What the hell happened?

Jughead: Nothing. It’s fine now. Mr. Andrews took care of it.

FP: What jacked up crap they accuse you of in there, huh? Bastards trying to throw you in jail like they did your old man? Well, screw that. I will rip Keller a new one for trying to pull that…

Fred: FP, settle down…

FP: Hey, hey! This is my son, he is my son, Fred! You’d do the same for your boy.

_(Jughead grabs FP by the shoulder, pleading with him softly.)_

Jughead: Dad. Don’t make things worse. Please.

FP: Yeah. Yeah, all right then. You, uh, coming home with me?

Archie: He can stay with us, Mr. Jones. We already offered.

FP: Is that what you want? _(Jug doesn’t answer)_ Maybe that’s for the best. If you don’t mind, Fred.

Fred: Whatever you want, FP. It’s between the two of you.

_(Jug looks at Sam, not Betty, but answers his dad.)_

FP: I’ll go with you, Dad.

FP: Son, listen to me. I’m gonna do what you want, get my act together. I’m gonna get your mom and Jellybean home so we’re all under the same roof. I promise. But I… I just need a little time to do that. Not a lot, not long, a month, two at most. And then we’ll be back on track, all right? You… You believe that, don’t you?

_(Jug doesn’t, but he’s got a better poker face than FP.)_

Jug: Yeah, I believe you, Dad.

_(They hug, and Jug’s heart is breaking. Sam can almost feel it. She lets a sob out accidentally.)_

FP: All right.

_(FP walks away. Jug turns, and instead of going to Betty, he pulls Sam into his arms. She hugs him.)_

Jughead: Wait. What you saw…

Sam: Don’t.

Jughead: It wasn’t…

Sam: Stop. Please. At least give me the respect of not thinking I’m stupid.

Jughead: I know you’re not. I’m sorry, Sam. I really am.

Sam: I think you just need to take some time and think right now, Jug, okay? Maybe you just need to hang with Archie for a while.

Jug: Sam, no. Why can’t I live with you? I want to stay with you. I love you.

Sam: I love you, too, Jug. I really do. But… you can’t have us both. Until you figure it out… I need you to stay with Archie.

Jug: But I love you, Sam. Isn’t that enough?

Sam: I don’t want half of you, Juggles. And maybe it’s better if you’re with Betty. You’ll be safer.

Jug: And since when is a 16 year old girl considered unsafe for a 16 year old boy?

Sam: Jughead…

Jug: No. Fine. I’ll go stay with Archie. I’ll go.

_(He walks away from her, and everyone follows. She stays behind, tears in her eyes and her hands shaking.)_


End file.
